The present invention relates generally to a mechanical broadhead, and more particularly, to a mechanical broadhead including movable blades, such as rearward deploying/sliding blades or pivoting blades.
A mechanical broadhead, sometimes referred to as an expanding blade broadhead, includes blades joined with a ferrule so that the blades can move from a retracted in-flight position to a deployed position upon engagement with a target. Mechanical broadheads generally have the flight characteristics of a field point, yet the penetration and cutting characteristics of a fixed blade broadhead.
One type of mechanical broadhead is a pivoting blade broadhead. This broadhead includes blades located in a slot defined by a ferrule so that the cutting edges of the blades face inward in the retracted, in-flight position. The blades are pivotally joined with the ferrule at their rear so they can rotate from the retracted, in-flight position to a deployed position on impact with the target. In the deployed position, the cutting edges of the blades face outward so that they can enhance penetration and cutting action.
Another type of mechanical broadhead is a rearward deploying or sliding blade broadhead. Such broadheads generally include blades having cutting edges that always face outwardly, and that are designed to slide rearward relative to a ferrule from a retracted in-flight mode to a deployed mode.
Almost all mechanical broadheads include a mechanism to retain the blades in a retracted mode while the broadhead is in-flight. Some rearward deploying broadheads and some pivoting broadheads use O-rings, wraps or bands secured around the blades and the ferrule to hold the blades in-flight. When the blades deploy, these devices are cut, or roll or slide off the broadhead. Many of these devices, however, are prone to rotting or cracking, which can lead to failure of the device, and possibly the unintended and undesirable opening of the blades in-flight. Some pivoting blade broadheads use blade detents or a plunger system located internally within the ferrule to secure the pivoting blades in the in-flight position.
Yet other rearward deploying broadheads utilize metal retaining clips that push outward on a blade to urge and maintain the blade in a retracted state. Such clips are commercially available from G5 Outdoors, LLC, and are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,449,416 to Grace et al. While the clips can retain blades in a retained state, they can be complicated and sometimes difficult to use.